


Day 3 - Dispute / Road Trip

by GemmaRose



Series: MegaStar Week [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Mass Shifting (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Ordering the Nemesis to run dark while he was off fighting Prime had seemed like a good idea at the time. Keep the Autobots from making an attack on his command ship while he was out with most of their heavy hitters. Now, however, stuck with Starscream on the flight back... he has some regrets.
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream
Series: MegaStar Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Day 3 - Dispute / Road Trip

Apparently, at some point in the last few vorns, someone in Autobot High Command had scrounged up two diodes to rub together on the topic of Astrotrain. The Bots had never targeted him before if he was hanging back away from the fighting, but this time one of Prime’s lackeys had gone and ruined one of their shuttle’s wings, effectively stranding the Decepticons on the worthless back-end of nowhere world Optimus had drawn them to for that fight

They’d gone after the seekers too, aiming to ground every spaceworthy mech possible, and for once Starscream’s cowardice had worked to Megatron’s advantage. His SIC had _faked_ getting hit, so when both sides retreated and Megatron took stock of the damage to his troops, there hadn’t been much of a choice on who to send back to the Nemesis to retrieve a shuttle for the rest of them. But of course, he couldn’t just let Starscream return alone. The glitch would declare himself the sole survivor of the battle and assume leadership, and promptly run the Decepticons into the ground. But of course, they hadn’t brought any minicons along to what had been supposed to be a down and out brawl, so it was Megatron himself who was stuck in Starscream’s cockpit as they flew off into the black.

“This is all your fault, you know.” Starscream said snidely, once they’d left the alien solar system well behind.

“Oh?” Megatron pulsed warning in his field, though there was little he could do at the moment. Not unless he wanted to strand himself between solar systems.

“You heard me.” Starscream huffed, the air in his cockpit heating enough to fog the glass as his frame vented into the least insulated part of him. “It was your plan, so since it went wrong it’s your fault!”

“Please, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s yours.” he argued, sorely tempted to attempt transforming without engaging his mass shifting if only so he could smack his Air Commander’s dashboard. “You’re the one who trained the seekers we had on today’s mission, their failure reflects on you.”

“Oh and your failure to plan for the Autobots attacking our transport doesn’t reflect on you at all?” Starscream sniped.

“He was armed and armoured, his lack of attention is his own fault!” Megatron flipped into root mode, only remembering to cancel his mass-shift halfway through. The cockpit was a tiny bit cramped, his legs jammed rather tightly into the space under the control console, but his aft fit comfortably in the padded seat and, more importantly, he was perfectly sized to smack Starscream’s dashboard and canopy. His legs being jammed in place was a plus, even, as it kept him from drifting.

“Hey, stop that!” Starscream yelped, twisting in a barrel roll, and he may not have had an internal gravity generator like a shuttle but the abrupt change of direction nearly threw Megatron face-first into the glass anyways.

“What, does it tickle?” Megatron mocked, and the cockpit heated with a fresh burst from Starscream’s vents, the atmosphere around him tingling with mortification as Starscream’s field slipped from the impeccably professional leash he usually kept it on when Megatron was riding in him. “You’re _ticklish_?!” he exclaimed, slapping his hands back on Starscream’s dashboard and sliding them apart. Starscream bucked, and Megatron cackled.

“Admit this disaster wasn’t my fault, and I’ll stop.” he teased, rubbing Starscream’s dash again.

“Megatron-”

“Well?” he pressed a little harder, mussing up buttons and switches and dials as he ran his hands over them, and Starscream let out an incoherent screech.

“That was my navigational system!”

Wait, what? Megatron looked down at his hands, lifted one to look at the now-darkened screen under it and the switch which had probably been pointed the other way a moment ago. “You mean these actually _do something_?”

“Of course they do things!” Starscream shrieked. Megatron dialed the sensitivity on his audials was far down as he could, given how close he currently sat to Starscream’s impressive vocaliser. “Your trigger does something, Soundwave’s buttons do things, why shouldn’t mine?”

Megatron opened his mouth, but couldn’t actually come up with a good counter-argument for that one. “Well if you’re as good a flier as you claim, you should have no problem getting back to the Nemesis even without it.” he sat back, crossing his arms with a huff.

“Obviously.” Starscream sneered.

This was going to be a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to readers, but due to Hopless_Hero refusing to leave me alone (despite being in violation of ao3's TOS _and_ my order of protection against him) I have had to enable comment moderation. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
